Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a roller clutch used in a fishing reel and a spinning reed using the same.
Background Information
A roller clutch of a fishing reel is comprised of an outer ring, an inner ring, and a roller and the rotation can be transmitted only in one direction. For example, when the roller moves to the transmitting position, the rotation of the inner ring is transmitted to the outer ring, and when the roller moves to the non-transmitting position, the rotation of the inner ring is not transmitted to the outer ring. A roller clutch configured as described above can be used in a fishing reel and can be used, for example, in a spinning reel that has a rotor and a brake member like that shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-014291.
When using the roller clutch with the above-mentioned configuration in a spinning reel, the outer ring of the roller clutch is attached to the brake member, and the inner ring of the roller clutch is attached to the rotor. The spinning reel equipped with this roller clutch is configured for the roller to be moved to the non-transmitting position when the rotor rotates in the fishing line winding direction and for the roller to move to the transmitting position when the rotor rotates in the fishing line releasing direction.